After the Honeymoon
by behr'strampolinestar
Summary: Max and Liz have a baby, Maria and Michael get married, and Alex is brought back to life by a mysterious life form. Plus, the Skins are planning on taking Liz and her new baby prisioner if they don't find a way to stop it before it happends!
1. Chapter 1

After the Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Roswell name

_It's September 30, and I'm Liz Evans. About 8 months ago, I was Liz Parker, but I got married to my soul mate, Max Evans, right after graduation. Really weird things have been happening to me. Ever since Max healed me at the Crashdown that day, I've been changing into one of them. Of course, after Max and I got married, weirder things started to happen. It was a month later when we found out that I was pregnant. Our baby is showing signs that he or she has powers, but what those powers are, we are still in the dark. I'm very excited to be pregnant with Max's baby and he is equally as happy. The only problem is I am not to be left alone ever since I had a vision when Max touched my stomach. The vision is of a new threat and how it is threatening Max, me, and the baby. Now, I have to have a bodyguard. What will happen if someone did take our child after it was born? I don't think I could live with the fact that I don't have my child with me to take excellent care of._

"Are you comfortable? Are you hungry? Do you…."

"Max, I'm fine," Liz told Max.

"I just want you to be comfortable. I want to be the best husband and father I can be," he said.

"Max, you're the best husband in the world, and you'll be the best father too. I could never love anyone more," Liz said and gave him a kiss.

"But do you need anything?" he asked

"I just need you to relax and sit with me," Liz explained.

"Maxwell, listen to the woman! She's a bright one," said Michael.

"Michael, you don't know what it's like to be a nervous wreck when it comes to having a baby," said Max.

"Someday soon though, I hope. Maria will you marry me?" asked Michael.

"You mean like today, right now you decide to ask me Spaceboy?" asked Maria.

"Well, what other time would you have preferred that I have asked? I think in front of your friends was a great idea." said Michael.

"Only you would." said Maria.

"How 'bout we stop in Vegas and get you two lovebirds married," suggested Isabel.

"We have some time to kill and we need to fill up on gas anyway," said Kyle.

"Next stop, Vegas," announced Max.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Roswell name

They drove to Vegas within 2 hours and Michael and Maria were married within an hour after their arrival. Liz then went into labor 45 minutes after the ceremony and the baby was born 4 hours after they rushed to the nearest hospital.

Max walked into Liz's hospital room with the baby in his arms.

"Hey, mommy's awake after being asleep for 2 hours. How are you feeling?" he said

"A little tired. Let me hold our new son," said Liz.

"I didn't name him because I want you to pick the name. And since you were extremely tired, I let you sleep. Michael thinks we should name him Jr., but I don't really like that," said Max.

"How about Riley Maxwell Evans?" she asked.

"I love it. Let's ask him what he thinks," said Max. "Do you like the name Riley Maxwell Evans?"

The baby just starred at them and smiled when his father talked to him.

"I think he likes it," said Liz.

"Do you want to hold him?" he asked

"I would love to hold him. You can go out and send someone else in," instructed Liz.

"Okay. I see how much I'm wanted," he complained

As he exited he watched the mother of his child play with their new born son.

"Hey, chick. Oh my God. He is sooo cute. He looks just like you and Max," said Maria.

"How are you doing? If you aren't feeling well, Max can heal you, ya know," said Michael.

"Aren't you glad to have a worried aunt and uncle?" asked Liz.

The baby just gurgled.

"What did you end up naming him?" asked Maria as Liz handed her the baby to hold.

"Riley Maxwell Evans."

"I see how much of an impact my opinion has," complained Michael.

"Oh, shut up, Spaceboy. If and when we have kids, you can name them," said Maria.

As Maria handed back the baby, Liz had a vision. It was of Maria 2 days from now. Maria, Liz, and the baby are in the bathroom and Maria had a home pregnancy test in her hand. It read that she was pregnant.

"What did you see?" asked Maria, breaking Liz's concentration.

Liz turned to Michael and said, "Start picking out names, because you will soon be expecting a baby of your own."

"Liz, we haven't been married long enough for me to become pregnant."

"It doesn't matter when you're in love," explained Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Roswell name

"Maria just took a pregnancy test. It read positive. Michael was so excited," said Isabel.

"I always thought Michael didn't feel anything for anyone besides Maria and now that she's pregnant, he cares about everyone," said Kyle.

"Michael has always cared about everyone, he just doesn't show it," said Liz.

"The new mommy looks great, and so does my new nephew," Isabel said.

Isabel was holding the baby, loving everything that he did. Kyle walked over to Isabel so that he could hold the baby while carrying it back over to Liz, so she could feed him. He also did this because Max told them he wanted to come back in to see her before they left. As he handed the baby back, he gave her a hug.

"You all are so supportive, and that is why I love you all," said Liz.

"We love you, too, but right this minute you have a very anxious husband waiting outside. Plus, you and your darling child need to rest. We'll send Max back in. You know that he loves you when he can't stand to be away from you," said Isabel

"We'll see you later," said Kyle.

"You can count on it," said Liz.

"I called our parents and they are on their way to Vegas as we speak. I also called Valenti and he can't wait to see the child of soul mates, Max and Liz," Max told her.

"I bet everyone's excited, but not as excited as we are," she said right before her lips were caught by Max's.

Another vision popped into her head. It was the way to beat the new threat. One solution was to give up the baby or have Liz and the baby goes to Max's home planet. Liz was able to keep them away with the force field she had just learned to put up, so it didn't last long. Liz was thinking that there had to be another solution to the problem.

"Did you see what I saw?" asked Max.

"The only way to stop the threat is to give up my first born son," Liz replied.

"But you were given a choice to go with them too. I believe I also saw that your powers were advancing," Max said in a questioning manner.

"You didn't see wrong. Max, I think I have all the same powers as you, plus the ones the baby has."

"How is that even possible?" he questioned.

"I don't know, Max," said Liz. "I really don't know."

"So, Liz has more powers than we do?" asked Michael.

"Max, how is that even possible considering she is mostly human?" asked Isabel.

"Right now, we don't know, but we need to keep a close eye on her and the baby. Michael, watch and see if Maria starts to show any signs of having powers too. If she does, there will be 7 aliens and 1 human trying to stay away from the new threat and the Special Unit," stated Max.

"Actually, since the day you healed Kyle, he's been slowly changing into one of us. Of course his transformation is a lot slower than Liz's was," said Isabel.

"That's just great. Almost every last human we know is going to be an alien," said Michael with an agitated state.

Three days later, Kyle's powers started to show their existence. All the others were teaching him ways of concealing his powers when they started to get out of control. Now, there were no humans left that they were traveling with. The only humans were Kyle's dad, Liz's parents, Max's parents, and Maria's mom.

"Max, are you telling me there are 8 aliens on earth now?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, and 2 are just children and 6 are aliens. Liz, what do we do now?"

"Max, you're the king. You choose the fate of everyone around you. Why don't we all just move to another state and start new lives?" suggested Liz.

"You do know that you're my queen and they have to listen to you too," he said.

"So, let's start brand new lives, but we have to change our names. Well, at least our last names."

"That won't be a problem. But, in a way, this is better because we can all become an actual family."

Just as Max said that, his parents, Liz's parents, and Sheriff Valenti showed up at the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Roswell name

"He's so precious. Our first grandchild," said Nancy Parker.

"Yeah, don't we wish that we could see them more often because of the new baby," said Valenti.

"It's for Riley's own safety that we keep on moving around. There is something threatening to take him away," said Max.

"What's after our poor grandchild?" asked Max's mother.

"We don't know," said Max looking at Liz.

The Skins were searching the hospital and looking for the king and his queen, plus their new little prince. They went through the ER waiting room and didn't find them there so they looked in Maternity and found the whole royal court sitting in the waiting room getting ready to leave.

Their plan was now into action.

Max had left and the night nurse had come in to check on Liz. She was holding her baby. The nurse check her iv and she injected something that was making Liz extremely tired and soon she was asleep. The nurse was a Skin and Nicholas had come in to escort the queen and her child out of the room to the van waiting outside.

Meanwhile, Max is feeling that something isn't right after they leave Liz and Riley for the night. The next morning he and his new family was in for a surprise.

"I can't wait to see Liz today," said Max.

"I bet that she doesn't look any different today," said Michael.

"Max, something doesn't feel right. Don't you feel that there is something wrong here?" asked Isabel.

"I felt it last night, but today it feels a lot stronger," said Max.

"Why is everyone gathered outside of Liz's room? I really hope there is nothing wrong with her," said Maria.

"There's something wrong. Look at the nurses' faces. They look like they are in shock, like they lost a patient or something," said Michael.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with my wife or our baby?" Max asked one of the nurses.

"Uh, sir, There's something you should know. Last night, right after you guys left someone went in to check on her and the baby and they were gone. They vanished and there are no evidence to finding them," explained the nurse.

"No, you're lying. This can't happen. I can't live without her. We have to find her," Max said to the rest of the group.

"Dude, she's has her powers. I pretty sure she is strong enough to take care of herself," said Kyle.

"You don't understand. If another 'European group' got her and the baby, they would take them back to their home country," explained Maria.

"What is your next plan of action?" Michael asked Max.

"Finding her and killing whoever took her."


	5. Chapter 5

After the Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Roswell name

Liz finally came around, she realized that she was in a moving vehicle. She also recognized the driver. It was Nicholas.

"What are you trying to prove? Max will figure out what you are doing before we ever leave the planet if that is what your intentions are," exclaimed Liz.

"Oh, dear queen, he's already too late. We be gone by 10:00 tonight and you will never see your precious husband again," said Nicholas.

"Don't underestimate my husband. You never know what might happen when you piss him off," stated Liz.

_Max, if you know what has happened already, hurry and find me. Nicholas has kidnapped me and Riley. He is taking us back to your home planet. I don't want to go and there's something that doesn't feel right about this. I think that there is something wrong with my powers. Plus, I don't think that they are going to let me stay with Riley, like they are going to take him away. Help Me!_

"Liz, where are you? I feel so lost without you," said Max out loud.

"Max, take a break and relax. We'll find them, don't worry," said Michael.

"Michael, something doesn't feel right. I don't think that they are going to even be on this planet much longer. Somehow, I know who took them. It was Nicholas and the Skins. They want our baby and the queen. They need Liz for the baby to survive," commented Max.

"Bro, will find them, we just have to. They are what keep you from going off the deep end," said Isabel.

"Max, I'm Liz's best friend and if I know her like I do, she'll find a way to get her and the baby away from the other aliens," said Maria.

"I don't think her powers have returned back to normal, yet. I don't know how I know that either," said Max.

"Maybe you guys connected in more way then one. It could possibly have something to do with the baby too," said Kyle.

"Whatever happens next, we fight until we die."

"Come on, my queen. We have a schedule to keep to and you resisting is just delaying our flight by a few minutes," said Nicholas.

"There's no way I'm leaving this planet, you ass-hole. Plus, my baby needs me and he'll die without me," said Liz.

"That maybe true, but you don't have a choice. You're going with us."

Liz felt like she was growing more powerful by the minute.

_Just a couple minutes longer then everything will be alright. _

But the baby had other things in mind. He was more powerful than Max, Liz and Nicholas. Liz could feel the baby taking control of the situation; the only thing is he needed his mother to help him use his powers. He was sending his mother messages through his cries.

"I need to feed Riley. He hasn't eaten since mid-night," exclaimed Liz.

"Give her the baby. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we get to leave this worthless, God-Forsaken planet," said Nicholas.

Liz started to breast feed Riley and she felt his powers coursing through her. Her and the baby's next move could be there last.

Hey thanks for all the positive reviews. Give me some input to what you want to see happen next.

BLK


	6. Chapter 6

After the Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Roswell name

"Sir, the hour is almost here," said one of Nicholas' subjects.

"We'll be ready soon. I promise. Right now she is feeding our future king," said Nicholas.

Liz was planning on what she should do.

_Max, please hurry_, called out to him through her thoughts.

_I'm coming_, Max replied. _Do you know where you are at?_

_I think we are somewhere near Roswell. All I can see is desert and the rock where the pod chamber is. _She told him.

The baby had other plans in mind though. He was trying to tell his mommy to hold up her hand and stop them. His power was already coursing through her, but Liz didn't know if she should trust her instincts and protect herself and the baby or to surrender.

"Drive faster, Michael," commented Max.

"Max, how do you know exactly where Liz is?" asked Isabel.

"I don't know. I just do. It's like she is talking to me," said Max.

"That's just a little weird. You do know though that we can't take on the Skins all by ourselves," said Michael.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I plan on us connecting with each other and transferring some of our powers to our non-alien friends," said Max.

"Oh, no. I don't think so," said Maria.

"We have to. Plus, I think that the Skins are going to want give us something for Liz and the baby. Liz has informed me that we don't need to help her, but she thinks that they might have someone else held hostage," said Max.

"Who could they have? Our parents are safe and nowhere around here," said Kyle.

"Maybe they have brought someone back to life. It wouldn't be the first time," said Michael.

"Oh my God, it has to be Alex. Either him or Tess. I have this gut feeling that it isn't Tess," said Isabel.

"If it is Alex, what are we going to tell him. 'Hey, welcome back from the dead. We've missed you, but our lives have moved on.' How do you expect us to deal with him coming back? With ease, I don't think that that is going to happen," said Maria.

"Whoever it is, we have to be prepared to save them. Liz and the baby can take have enough power to protect themselves and each other. We will live thorough this day," said Max.

"Are you ready, my Queen? Our shuttle is almost ready for our departure," said Nicholas.

"Go to hell," said Liz.

"I'm already there," said Nicholas.

"You don't believe that Max will get here in time to kick your going-to-be-sorry ass. Think again. He is almost here. Just look. That dust you see is the VW van."

"How can this happen? We were so close. In fact, we still are. We have someone that we thought you should see again," said Nicholas. "Bring him out."

Walking out of the house was a figure that Liz would recognize anywhere.

"Liz, where am I? One minute I'm talking to Tess about how she is poisoning me, and then I'm dead, and now I'm alive again. What the hell is going on?" asked Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

After the Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Roswell name.

"Oh my god," commented Liz.

"Liz, what is going on? I have no idea what has been happening since I died. Last thing I remember is how hard this must have been for Isabelle and I can only imaging what she went through," said Alex.

"Alex, I don't know what is going on, but Izzy got married to Jesse. Max and I had a baby, see. Isn't he cute? His name is Riley. He's been a handful since he's been born. Now the Skins want him to be their king. What could they be thinking? He's only a couple of days old. I'm so tired, I need to rest."

"Can I hold him?" asked Alex.

"Of course. You know you're the only one that hasn't got a chance to hold him yet."

"Thank God I was brought back and have this most precious chance to do so. Hey, do you know of anyway to communicate with the others?" said Alex.

"Alex, there's something you should know. Ever since the day Max healed me, I was changing and now I am part alien like Max, Isabelle, and Michael. And how did you know that I was able to communicate with Max?" said Liz.

"I don't know. I just got the feeling that you were so connected to Max that you guys had some way of know what the other is thinking."

"Well, I have been in contact with Max and he and the gang are on their way. Maybe I should contact them again to notify them that you are alive."

"It's worth a shot. I hold Riley while you try and make a distraction if needed."

_Max, I have some different news that will be startling. It has to do with Alex. _

She waited to hear from Max.

_What is it? What has to do with Alex?_

_I'll have to go because if Nicholas found out that I was in contact with you, he'd kill me and he has a temper that could cause difficulties for the whole mission._

_Get back to me as soon as possible._

Nicolas walk into the room just as Liz was finishing her connection with Max.

"What were you doing?" asked Nicholas.

"She's resting. She's been very busy taking care of the baby and she could really use some sleep," said Alex.

"Okay, but only take a short nap. We'll be leaving soon and we wouldn't want to miss our flight, would we Liz, since RILEY can't live without you," said Nicholas.

"You're right, but I could really use a nap. I promise it won't last longer than 20 minutes," said Liz.

"Be ready when I come back."

Nicholas left the room and all that was left was Liz, Alex , and the baby.

"Liz, you have to make another contact with Max, or all else will be lost forever," said Alex.

"Okay, I won't be long," said Liz.

Liz lied down and started her connection with Max.

_Liz, what is so important that I need to know? I can feel that there is something wrong and good at the same time. What is it?_

_Max, it's Alex. He's a………a.. alive._

Shocked, Max came out of his connection state. He couldn't believe Alex was alive. What was he going to tell Isabelle?


End file.
